He decidido olvidarte
by mpride87
Summary: Situada durante el rompimiento de Serena y Darien en el arco R del anime. Darien ha terminado con Serena y ella está destrozada. Él piensa que ella lo esperará, pero ella se decide a no rogarle más y olvidarlo. Una estrella cae del cielo para ayudarla a hacerlo. Idea tomada de un fic que nunca se completó
1. Chapter 1

-Darien- grité al ver que se alejaba y yo caía al suelo

El se detuvo pero no volteó.

-He estado buscando la causa para que me trates así...pero no la encuentro...por favor ...dímelo- le dije llorando- ¿Que te hice para que me trates de esa manera tan cruel? Si no encuentro una respuesta pronto...¡No podré estar tranquila!..por favor...¡Quiero que me la digas!-

-Es muy personal...espero que me perdones- me dijo y se alejó dejándome en el frío suelo.

Amy y Lita que estaban detrás de mi, me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y me llevaron hasta mi casa. Yo les dije que quería estar sola, así que subí directamente a mi cuarto, me puse la piyama y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela y Moly me comentó que en la calle 10 abrirían una tienda de pulseras que eran mágicas, pues decían que si terminabas una y pedías un deseo, tu deseo se haría realidad.

Las cosas con Darien habían ido muy mal desde que terminamos. Ni siquiera éramos amigos. Darien ya no visitaba el Crown ni el parque donde siempre nos veíamos. Parecía que me evitaba a toda costa.

Algunas veces pensaba que Darien se esforzaba por hacerme sentir mal. Primero trató de aparentar que salía con Unazuki, luego no perdía oportunidad para decirme que se había cansado de que yo fuera una niña tonta y que por eso ya no quería estar conmigo.

A pesar de eso ahí estaba yo, tratando de hacer una pulsera en aquella tienda nueva para ver si es que de esa forma podía recuperarlo. Un intento más

Como era de esperarse...no lo había logrado así que fui al Crown por una malteada de chocolate.

-¿Que es lo que traes en esa caja Serena?- me preguntó Andrew mientras me daba mi malteada

-Es...pues es...es un set para hacer una pulsera que cumple deseos- dije sonrojandome siendo consiente de lo ridícula que debía sonar

-¿Las de la calle número diez verdad?- afirmé con mi cabeza- y debo suponer que esta pulsera es para pedir que ...-

-Que Darien vuelva conmigo...si- respondí y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Pronto Andrew corrió a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Ayer lo vi. Le rogué que me dijera que era lo que había hecho mal...pero no se molestó ni en voltear a verme- lloraba desconsoladamente- a veces pienso que soy una tonta por intentar e intentar...que pasará si lo de la pulsera tampoco funciona?...quizá el problema si sea yo que solo soy una niña tonta y floja como dice el y que yo no valgo...-

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- me contestó tomándome por los hombros con expresión seria- Serena , tu sabes que Darien es mi mejor amigo y que lo quiero mucho, pero últimamente ha estado actuando como un patán y como tu amigo debo decirte que ese comportamiento no merece que derrames una sola lágrima...eres una chica hermosa, alegre, cariñosa...eres mucho más de lo que alguien podría pedir por eso nunca debes cuestionarte quien eres solo porque tu forma de ser no le gusta a alguien...-

-Andrew...-

-Dejame terminar por favor...se que lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar raro, pero no quiero verte seguir sufriendo de esa manera y llegar aquí con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar porque esa no eres tu Serena y si Darien o quien sea no sabe valorarlo...entonces no te merece-

Las palabras de Andrew tocaron algo muy dentro de mi. Mi orgullo empezaba a brotar y me daba cuenta lo tonta que había sido al suplicar por el amor de Darien. Era cierto...yo era una niñita...pero por amar tanto a Darien había olvidado mi amor propio y me había traicionado a mi misma. Pagué por mi malteada y caminé hacia casa. Lancé a la basura la caja con el set para hacer las pulseras mientras me decía a mi misma que ya lo había intentado y que si pese a eso Darien no había valorado el amorque yo sentía por el...entonces no valía la pena. En algo si tenía razón Darien...yo FUI Serenity, la heredera dle milenio de plata, pero ahora ERA Serena y el Darien y no teníamos la obligación de estar juntos.

Por mucho que doliera, no podía seguir huyendo del hecho de que Darien ya no me quería (y que me lo demostraba en todas las formas posibles) y no podía pasarme la vida rogándole. Ya en mi vida pasada, había tomado la decisión de quitarme la vida cuando el murió a manos de Beryl, sin pensar en el dolor que le causé a mi madre. No podía equivocarme nuevamente. Tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida. Tenía que avanzar.

Llegué a casa y tomé la agenda telefónica de mi madre.

Busqué el número de mi tía recordando aquel ofrecimiento de hace unos meses y la llamé.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde la última vez que vi a Serena y las vacaciones estaban por terminar.

Rini me dijo que Serena se había ido a Londres y no sabía cuando regresaría, lo cual era extraño pues no me había comentado nada.

 ** _"no tenía porque hacerlo genio...¿acaso no recuerdas que terminaste con ella"_**

Sus amigas por supuesto...no me hablaban y lo poco que sabía de ella era gracias a Andrew quien amablemente me había dicho que ella estaba bien pero que no era necesario que pregunte por ella porque no éramos NADA.

Eso era mentira.

Serena fue, era y sería siempre el amor de mi vida. En el pasado la había amado como la princesa Serenity, pero ahora me había enamorado de Serena, la niña que conocí el día en que me lanzó su examen de 30 puntos afuera de la joyería. Su belleza, soltura y alegría, hicieron que me enamorara de ella nada más con verla. Serena eran tan parecida a Serenity, pero a la vez era tan distinta.

Era increíble como me había enamorado en ambas vidas de ella, pero más increíble aún, era que ella, pese a ser alguien tan distinta a mi ...me había correspondido en ambas vidas.

Por esa razón era que para mí era imposible no preguntar por ella. Era cierto que ya no éramos nada y eso había sido total y absolutamente mi culpa, pero yo no pasaba un sólo día sin pensar en ella.

Me arrepentía tanto de lo mal que la había tratado, de haberle roto el corazón de esa forma...pero sabía que era la única forma de protegerla de mis pesadillas...al menos mientras las aclaraba.

Dos semanas transcurrieron sin noticias de Serena. Estaba caminando hacia la universidad como todas las mañanas. Iba tan distraído, pensando en que quizá ella me odiaba y por eso no había vuelto aún pese a que sus clases ya habían iniciado hace 3 días , que no noté que alguien venía en mi misma dirección y terminé chocando contra esa persona.

-Ouch...-dije cayendo de espaldas al suelo-lo siento yo no vi por donde iba y la verdad es que...-

Me quedé paralizado. Aquel azul profundo de esos hermosos ojos eran inconfundibles.

Era ella. Era Serena.

-Darien...podrías soltarme para que me levante por favor?- me dijo y yo me descubrí que sin darme cuenta la había abrazado.

-Oh si...lo siento...- le dije y me dí cuenta que estaba distinta.

Para empezar eran las ocho con diez, lo cual era bastante raro pues ella normalmente pasaba por ahí a las ocho y veinticinco corriendo para poder llegar a clases. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y su falda, que ahora acomodaba delicadamente, estaba un poco más arriba de lo que recordaba.

-Bueno fue un "gusto" saludarte...si me disculpas tengo que ir a clases- contestó como si le hablara a cualquier persona de la calle y se alejó caminando.

¿Que rayos había sido eso? ¿Porque Serena lucía tan distinta? y lo más importante ¿Porque me trataba como si yo fuera alguien más del montón?

No podía quedarme con la duda, así que terminando mis clases corrí al Crown para esperar su llegada pues estaba seguro que aparecería ahí con sus amigas.

Pasadas las 3 entraron 5 chicas por la puerta. 3 de ellas llevaban el mismo uniforme que Serena. Una tenía el uniforme de la escuela de religiosas.

Las 5 chicas se sentaron en una mesa y vi como Serena se incorporaba con gracia para dirigirse a la barra donde yo estaba. Tenía algo en la mano ¿Acaso era para mi?

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó y yo sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. ¿Que debía responderle? ¡Claro que la había extrañado! Extrañaba su sonrisa cada día.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- contestó Andrew a mis espaldas- ¡Pero que hermosa te has puesto! -

-Sabía que lo notarías- respondió Serena guiñandole el ojo- ten...te traje esto- dijo entregándole el pequeño paquete que al parecer era un obsequio-

-¿Que tal tu primer día de clases?...apuesto a que muchos chicos te sonrieron hoy-

¿Hola? Acaso nadie notaba que yo estaba ahí? ¿Me volví invisible?

-¡NO TIENES UNA IDEA! ¡SERENA ES LA SENSACIÓN DE LA ESCUELA!- gritó Mina llegando hasta la barra

-No seas exagerada Mina- contestó Serena

-No lo soy...todos los chicos te comían con la mirada...los traes locos a todos amiga...Ah...hola Darien- al fin ALGUIEN había notado que yo estaba allí.

-¿Y hay alguien interesante que me pueda robar el puesto de amor platónico en tu corazón? - Andrew dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¿No recordaba que YO, su MEJOR AMIGO, había sido hasta hace 5 meses el novio de Serena?

-No hay nadie interesante...te lo aseguro- dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero si aparece alguien digno prometo decírtelo-

-No juegues con mi corazón niñita- respondió Andrew riendo- ¿5 malteadas de chocolate ?- ella respondió afirmando con la cabeza

La noticia me golpeó sin avisarme y no sabía porque me sorprendía. Serena se veía más "grande". Las vacaciones no habían hecho más que resaltar cada parte de sus perfectas curvas y su nuevo peinado, había dejado atrás su imagen de niña, pero sus ojos aún conservaban su ternura. Era normal que los muchachos notaran el cambio . Si antes la pretendían...no quería imaginarme lo que pasaba ahora.

La contemplé desde el banco de la barra y escuché como reía con sus amigas. Ahora Mina iba al mismo colegio y clase que ella, así que debía estar muy contenta. Sonreí al ver que pese al cambio físico, ella seguía siendo la misma chica alegre, desenvuelta y despistada de siempre. Si bien ahora se esforzaba por llegar temprano la escuela...aún le costaban las matemáticas, pero Amy se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

Era la misma Serena. MI Serena. Pero no podía dejar de sentir en mi interior esa sensación de que algo había cambiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la indiferencia que ese día había visto reflejada en sus ojos. Siempre había podido sentir una conexión con ella y por eso podía aparecer siempre que ella estuviera en peligro, pero ahora no había sentido ni cuando había llegado a la ciudad.

Al día siguiente me desperté con la idea de hablar con ella...quizá una conversación casual, algo así como ¿hola Serena que tal la escuela? y aunque no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera hablarme, aún así me dirigí a esperarla en la calle donde siempre la veía camino al colegio.

Ella no apareció.

Llegué al Crown por la tarde para ver si estaba allí. Tenía un plan preparado y esperaba poder llevarlo a cabo. La encontré en la barra comiendo una hamburguesa mientras reía con Andrew. Como extrañaba cuando esa sonrisa era solo para mi.

-Y entonces...cayó sobre su bandeja del almuerzo y toda su cara estaba cubierta en salsa de tomate- escuché que decía divertida

-Pues es tu culpa...deberías ponerte un letrero que diga "Peligro de quedar embobado por belleza extrema"-decía Andrew mientras secaba unos vasos

-Ja ja Ja-

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en la banca a su lado.

-Hola...-dije en un susurro

-Hola Darien que gusto verte- me contestó sonriendo. Quizá esto de la indiferencia solamente estaba en mi imaginación.

-¿Te fue bien en la escuela?-le pregunté.

-Mmmm...no puedo decir que del todo bien pero al menos no estoy en detención por tardanza-

-Eso es un gran avance- le dije sintiéndome realmente orgulloso de ella

-¿Verdad que lo es? Amy dice que debo esforzarme más pero yo creo que todo se hace paso a paso-

Nuevamente Serena me hablaba como si yo fuera un amigo. Me hablaba con cariño, pero no con amor. Era el mismo tono que usaba para hablar con Andrew y eso me dolía.

Siempre que estaba con Serena, ella me hacía sentir tan especial y amado y yo...yo solamente la había lastimado por mis pesadillas.

-Bueno tengo que irme. Mamá tenía una reunión y yo debo llegar a casa temprano para cuidar de Rini- dijo levantándose poniendo un billete sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- con esto provoqué que Andrew se quedara boquiabierto- Lo que pasa es que tengo que llevarle a Rini estos materiales que necesita para sus clases y se que tu podrías llevárselos pero me gustaría preguntarle que tal le fue en su primera semana y ver si necesita algo más-

-Seguro...vamos-

Comenzamos a caminar hacia su casa. El silencio era nuestro compañero y para mi era bastante incómodo, en cambio para ella...era como si lo disfrutara. Si hubiéramos estado en esta misma situación hace un par de meses, de seguro que ella se hubiera pasado todo el camino haciendome preguntas sobre porque terminé con ella. Pero ahra era como si eso jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-Oye Serena...yo ...yo quería pedirte una disculpa por la forma en la que te traté luego de que rompimos...- esas palabras salieron de mi sin pensar. Creo que solo intentaba romper ese silencio que me estaba volviendo loco.

-No hay nada que perdonar Darien- contestó y me dio una sonrisa sincera. Realmente eso no le afectaba- Creo que la que te debe una disculpa soy yo-

-¡Pero de que estás hablando!-dije sin poder creer que ella me estuviera pidiendo a MI una disculpa

-En ese momento yo no entendía que el amor no puede forzarse y que nuestro futuro no puede estar determinado por quienes fuimos en el pasado. Serenity y Endimión eran distintos de Serena y Darien. Aquí yo solo soy una chica de secundaria y tu un estudiante de medicinas. Aquí no hay reinos, ni títulos ni nada- contestó como si estuviera hablando de lo que se compra en el mercado. Por primera vez no podía leer sus ojos. No veía tristeza y tampoco alegría. No veía nada reflejado en ellos y eso me asustaba.

-Serena yo ..yo aun...-dije mirando el suelo. No podía verla. Me dolía ver sus ojos indiferentes.

-OUCH- escuché a mis espaldas y vi que Serena se encontraba en el piso y a su lado un muchacho.

-Vaya! No sabía que existían chicas tan bonitas aquí...permiteme ayudarme a levantarte bombón- dijo aquel muchacho

¿Bombón? ¡Que demonios se creía ese niñito para venir a llamarla así!

-Quieres algún autógrafo o foto mía en compensación? Debes sentirte muy afortunada de haber chocado conmigo-

-Perdona...pero ¿debería conocerte?- respondió Serena molesta, en aquel tono que siempre usaba cuando la conocí y peleaba conigo. Yo estaba atónito. Quería partirle la cara a aquel niño pero NUNCA había pasado por una situación así con Serena y no sabía como debía reaccionar

-Supongo que no soy tan famoso como creía...bueno bomboncito debo irme...espero verte pronto- gritó el muchacho mientras se alejaba con otros dos que estaban un poco más lejos

-¡Que no soy bombón!- a escuché decir

Luego de aquel incidente, del cual no dijimos una sola palabra continuamos caminando hacia la casa de Serena y cuando llegamos ella me invitó a pasar.

-Hola Rini!- saludó ella

-¡Serena tonta donde te habías metido! ¡Mamá Ikuko dijo que estarías aquí antes de las 5 !- dijo Rini enojada

-Lo sé lo sé ...tuve un encuentro en la calle que me retrasó un poco, pero te tengo una sorpresa- y me señaló a mí

-¡Darien!- dijo Rini para correr y abrazarme- ¡Que sorpresa! No te esperaba-

-Pues vine a traerte estos materiales para tus tareas-

-¿Materiales? Pero si yo no...-contestó y yo le hice un gesto con las cejas indicándole que debía seguir mi juego

-Ah si...ESOS materiales...gracias-

-Bueno yo voy a cambiarme...los dejo para que conversen-nos dijo Serena mientras subía la escalera

-Oye Serena...estaba pensando en llevar a Rini al parque de diversiones así que si no tienes tareas, quizá tu...-

-Me encantaría...voy a cambiarme-

Me quedé solo con Rini esperando a que Serena volviera a bajar.

-Me estas usando verdad?- esta niña era demasiado inteligente

-¡Pero que dices Rini!-

-Yo no te pedí ningun material Darien...ni siquiera tengo tarea esta semana...¿acaso lo usaste de excusa para poder acompañar a Serena hasta aquí?-

-Eres tan inteligente- dije sobando su cabeza

-Lo heredé de mi padre- contestó

-Por favor, necesito hablar con Serena, saber que es lo que le pasa...yo necesito-

-¿Pero acaso o fuiste tu quien le pidió que te dejara en paz? - esta niña iba a matarme.

-Sí, pero...es complicado de explicar no lo entenderías...solo te pido que me ayudes ¿si?-

-No lo haré- ¿que es lo que acababa de decir? ¿Rini no iba a ayudarme?- Lo siento Darien, yo te quiero pero también quiero mucho a Serena aunque a veces la moleste y la he visto llorar mucho por ti y ahora...desde que regresó ella es ...distinta...es feliz y ya no llora y yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar por todo eso. No voy a decir nada por hoy, pero no voy a ayudarte a menos que me digas que lo haces porque te arrepentiste y quieres volver con ella-

Claro que quería volver con ella. Pero no quería que ella muriera como en mis pesadillas. No podía decirle mis razones a nadie, menos a Rini que solo era una niña pequeña.

-No. No quiero volver con ella-respondí y cada una de esas palabras me dolían

-Entonces mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma-

-Ya estoy lista..nos vamos?-escuché que Serena decía mientras bajaba la escalera

Tenía unos jeans, zapatillas blancas y un polo que dejaba ver su vientre. Su cabello estaba suelto y a pesar que su maquillaje solo consistía en brillo labial transparente, estaba realmente preciosa.

Fuimos los 3 juntos al parque de diversiones y subimos a todos los juegos. Reímos y hablamos. Yo me sentía extraño. Quería abrazarla, besarla y alejarla de todos esos chicos que se le quedaban mirando. Antes Serena siempre despertaba miradas, pero ahora con su nueva forma de vestir...ya era algo incontrolable.

Ella me contaba que había estado en Londres, los cursos que había estudiado, los lugares que había visitado y lo hacía como si yo fuera una de sus amigas o Andrew.

NUNCA mencionó el hecho de que hubieramos sido novios o que hubiéramos terminado.

Era como si hubiera perdido la memoria y eso dolía.


	3. Chapter 3

El lunes llegó y haciendo todo mi esfuerzo, me levanté para ir a la escuela.

Mis padres estaban muy contentos de que al menos ahora si alcanzaba a tomar desayuno y no salía corriendo. Yo también agradecía este cambio porque el no tener detención después de clase, me daba más tiempo para estar con mis amigas.

Llegué y al ver a tantas chicas en la puerta, pensé que teníamos algún evento o algo y yo lo había olvidado.

-Hola Serena- saludaron Amy y Lita quienes venían atrás de mi

-¿Pero que está pasando?- pregunté

-¡Miren chicas es Mina! ¡Ella siempre llega tarde a clases!- respondió Amy

Algo debía estar pasando pues Rei estaba con Mina, pese a que ella iba en otra escuela.

-¡Oigan chicas!- llamó Mina- Los Three Lights vienen a estudiar a nuestra escuela!

De pronto un auto negro llegó y de el bajaron 3 chicos con uniforme.

-¡Hola Bombón!-escuché que alguien me gritaba.

No puede ser ¡era el tipo con el que tropecé hace unos días!. Resultaba ser que no era un chico presumido nada más...sino que era famoso.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY BOMBÓN!- le respondí gritando

-Te mueres porque este en tu salón verdad?- ¿pero que se creía este? Yo ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era! Me acababa de enterar!

Los tres chicos entraron en la escuela y un gran número de chicas (incluyendo mis amigas) me rodearon para preguntarme cómo conocía a ese tal Seiya.

Definitivamente mi día iba a ser muyyy largo.

 **POV DARIEN**

Mi día había sido bastante aburrido, como era desde que Serena ya no llenaba mi vida con su alegría.

No sabía aún porque tenía esas pesadillas o si alguna vez acabarían. Ya tenía 5 meses lejos de Serena y las pesadillas seguían ahí. ¿Que es lo que querían? ¿Que ya no me acerque a ella ni como amigos?

Estaba tomando un café en la barra del Crown mientras Andrew me hablaba sobre un nuevo grupo de chicos por el que todas las niñas del mundo suspiraban, algo que desde luego no me importaba.

-Hola chicas!- saludó mi amigo a las 5 chicas que acababan de entrar por la puerta y que ahora caminaban hacia nosotros- ¿Que tal la escuela? Oí que los Three Lights se inscribieron en ella...¿pudieron verlos?-

-De hecho...-la primera en hablar fue Lita-una de nosotras tenía un secreto muy bien guardado-

-¿Un secreto?- pregunté curioso pues no entendía nada ¿Quien diablos eran los Three Lights?

-SI!- gritó Amy para sorpresa de todos-resulta que Serena ...CONOCÍA A SEIYA!-

-Amy eso no es cierto yo no lo conozco lo que pasa es que ...-

-Y no sólo eso ! -interrumpió MIna- ¡EL CHICO ESTÁ TOTAL Y PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijimos Andrew y yo al mismo tiempo. Gracias a Dios el se había sorprendido igual que yo.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- dijo Serena callándonos a todos- En primer lugar yo no soy amiga de Seiya. Lo conocí hace un par de días en la calle cuando me tropecé con el y ni siquiera le dije mi nombre...Darien estaba conmigo ese día y el puede confirmar lo que les digo ¿verdad Darien?- yo afirmé con la cabeza. ¿En que clase de universo paralelo estaba donde mi novia...ok mi ex novia...discute sobre sus conquistas amorosas conmigo?- Yo no sabía que el era famoso...me enteré hoy que ustedes me lo dijeron-

-Pero Serena...Seiya se sentó detrás tuyo, se metió a los mismos clubes que tu, pidió que fueras TU quien le de el recorrido por la escuela y te dedicó A TI los puntos que anotó en deportes...¿Te parece entonces que no tiene NADA de interés en ti?- dijo Rei y yo la maldecía internamente por haber compartido tanta información.

-Bueno pues ...yo creo que...el solo trata de ser amable y hacer nuevos amigos- respondió Serena sacando la lengua.

-Serena...en la escuela hay al menos 100 chicas y a ninguna...repito A NINGUNA alguno de los Three Lights le han puesto un sobrenombre y menos uno como "bombón"-

Ok la cosa ahora si que no me gustaba.

-Quien lo diría...- comentó Andrew- Nuestra Serena es una rompecorazones de famosos...por favor cuando te entrevisten...asegúrate de mencionar a tu gran amigo Andrew- y rió con esto último.

La tarde pasó entre comentarios de las chicas que contaban cada pequeña acción del tal Seiya para estar cerca de Serena.

Estaba molesto, pues no podía creer que alguien se haya atrevido a mostrar ese nivel de afecto por Serena cuando yo me había asegurado de dejarle en claroa todos los chicos de su colegio, que ella estaba PROHIBIDA. Se que no podía estar con ella, pero tampoco podía dejar que ella estuviera con otro. Eso no iba a pasar.

Al menos se veía que Serena no tenía interés por el muchacho, pero mi amigo Andrew (si es que así se le podía llamar a ese Judas) y las chicas, sin ninguna consideración a que yo estuviera allí, se dedicaron a explicarle las ventajas de ser novia de alguien famoso.

 **POV SEIYA**

El día no podía haber ido mejor.

La hermosa chica que conocí hace unos días, estudiaba en mi misma escuela y aún mejor...¡EN MI MISMO SALÓN!

Me senté detrás suyo y toda la clase pude sentir su aroma a cereza y vainilla, que venía de su preciosos cabello.

Su nombre era Serena, pero yo siempre la llamaría bombón.

-¿Estás pensando en la niña rubia de hoy verdad?- preguntó Taiky sentándose frente a mi

-Pienso en ella desde que la vimos la semana pasada- contesté

-Pues ahora la verás en clase, en talleres, en deportes...¿sabes que seguirla tanto puede llamarse acoso no?- ahí estaba Yaten como siempre ...molestándome.

-Pues para tu información hermano...yo pienso hacer que esa niña se convierta en mi novia-

-Y no has pensado que una chica tan bonita debe tener NOVIO?- dijo Taiky y mi corazón se partió pues no había pensado hasta ahora en eso.

-¿Osea que aceptas que es bonita?- sabía que esa pregunta lo haría ponerse rojo como un tomate. Taiky odiaba expresar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno ella es...es realmente linda- mis hermanos no podían negar lo evidente- pero te repito...debe tener novio.

No sabía si Bombón tenía novio o no, eso ya lo averiguaría mañana.

Por ahora debía pensar en un plan para ganarme su corazón.

 **SERENA**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que los Three Lights habían llegado a nuestra escuela. Para estas fechas yo ya había escuchado su música y entendía (de cierta manera) porque los chicos eran tan famosos.

Mis amigas y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas de ellos y ya empezábamos a conocerlos.

Seiya era alegre, decidido y muy muy competitivo.

Taiky era igual de intelectual que Amy . Estoy segura que harían una pareja perfecta.

Yaten por su parte, era un chico divertido pero aún seguía siendo un misterio para mi. A pesar de eso Mina se derretía por él.

Los tres eran muy amables y sobre todo...estudiosos. Pasábamos los recreos juntos, conversando de algunas cosas y ellos nos contaban lo difícil que era ser famosos y no tener privacidad. Era muy triste que siempre tuvieran que salir con lentes o gorras a todos lados y que no pudieran ir a lugares tan divertidos como el Crown, pero yo estaba decidida a encontrar la forma de que eso pasara.

Seiya seguía sentándose detrás mío y ya nos había tocado hacer varios trabajos juntos.

Si lo pensaba bien, era cierto que Seiya pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con nadie, pero yo interpretaba eso como resultado de que como famoso, no podía confiar en muchas personas y yo era su única amiga.

Muchas chicas me habían abordado en el baño para preguntarme cómo lo había conquistado. Siempre que alguien me decía eso yo me reía.

La verdad era que Seiya era un chico extremadamente guapo, siempre tomaba la iniciativa, no tenía miedo a expresar lo que pensaba o sentía y era muy gracioso. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de él. Pasar el tiempo con el era algo fácil...parecía que todo simplemente fluía.

Y justamente por esa razón y sin darme cuenta, me encontraba con Seiya en el colegio de Rei luego de clases, buscando a una hermana que curiosamente, era la directora de la obra musical que los Three Lights protagonizaban.

Seiya había tenido "algunos" problemas con ella, pero todo ya estaba solucionado, así que cuando yo me encontraba caminando al Crown (después de que a ambos nos pusieran en detención por hablar en clase) Seiya me alcanzó y me pidió que lo acompañara ...y ahí estaba yo.

Estábamos caminando sin rumbo realmente, cuando Seiya se paró en seco y me preguntó "Oye Bombón...¿tienes novio?"

-Eh?- respondí. ¿A que venía esa pregunta?

-Que si tienes novio- repitió el dulcemente

-Pues...-no era que pensaba decirle que no tenía novio porque me había dejado- no..no tengo novio-

-¡Entonces tengo una oportunidad!-dijo y luego se fue.

Fui al parque. Irónicamente me senté en la misma banca en la que pasaba tardes enteras contemplando el lago con Darien y me puse a pensar en lo que Seiya me había preguntado.

¿Realmente yo le gustaba a Seiya? ¿Y porque eso me importaba tanto?

No era que Seiya me era indiferente, porque como ya dije era un chico muy guapo y sobre todo agradable, pero tampoco era que estaba enamorada de él, pero el que él me haya hecho esa pregunta ...debía de significar algo no?

Pensé entonces en mi vida. Yo era una chica de ahora 15 años, que hace poco descubrió que era la heredera del Milenio de Plata y que siempre estuvo enamorada del príncipe de la Tierra, quien también era mi novio en este tiempo. Durante el poco tiempo que duró ese romance, nunca pensé compartir mi vida con nadie más que no fuera Darien y ahora...aparecía Seiya y yo sentía (a veces) que el pasar tiempo con él era como traicionar a Darien y luego me sentía una completa idiota porque recordaba que ¡Darien me había dejado!.

Era cierto que yo era Serenity y Darien era Endimion, y que se suponía que nuestro amor duraría para toda la eternidad, pero ya había quedado demostrad que no iba a ser así.

Recordé todo lo que había llorado durante mi tiempo en Inglaterra y todo lo que me había dolido entender que ya no éramos más un principe y una princesa y que cada uno tenía derecho a hacerse cargo de su destino. Tratar a Darien con cierto grado de indiferencia no era nada fácil. Fingir que nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros era un cruz muy grande para cargar, pero debía ser fuerte, porque ahora...después de 5 meses (y aunque me cueste admitirlo, gracias a la alegría que inyectó Seiya a mi vida) estaba convencida que cada día el recuerdo de Darien dolía menos y que quizá...solo quizá..podrían haber nuevas posibilidades para mi de enamorarme.

-Serena- escuché una muy bien conocida voz detrás de mi.

"Oh Diablos"- pensé

Siempre tenía que aparecer él para arrastrarme a la tierra cuando yo me encontraba flotando en una nube.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahí parado frente a mi con el cabello perfecto y esa sonrisa arrogante, estaba mi némesis y gran amor...Darien Chiba.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Tus amigas estuvieron esperando por ti en el Crown- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah si..es que me castigaron y luego fui con Seiya a la escuela...-

-¿Con Seiya?- me interrumpió con un grito- Parece que pasas mucho tiempo con ese "chico cantante" o lo que sea-

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Porqué Darien usaba ese tono para referirse a Seiya? ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

-Pues creo que el tiempo que pase con Seiya o con quien sea no es de tu incumbencia Darien- respondí deseando que mis palabras lo lastimaran como él me lastimó a mi- y te agradezco por haberte dado el trabajo de buscarme pero como veras...estoy perfectamente bien.

Listo! Lo había hecho! Odiaba tratar a Darien así pero si eran celos lo que él sentía, quería que dijera algo...aunque no sabía que, pues mi consigna era olvidarme de él. A veces el corazón no sigue a la razón y ésta vez era una de esas veces.

-Tienes razón- contestó de manera fría- no me importa con quien sales o dejas de salir, tu y yo ya no somos nada y si te lo pregunté fue solamente por ser amable contigo porque se lo prometí a Andrew- se volteó y se fue caminando con sus libros en la mano.

Me quedé mirando su espalda, esperando que el volteara a verme, que se diera cuenta cómo a pesar de que yo estaba poniendo todas las ganas del mundo para olvidarlo, me era casi imposible y me moría de amor. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mí y comprendí (una vez más) que cuando Darien terminó conmigo, lo hizo porque realmente no sentía nada por mí.

 **POV DARIEN**

Había recorrido media ciudad buscando a Serena.

Sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola (después de todo era sailor moon), pero yo quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien, sobre todo porque desde que regresó de Inglaterra, el vínculo que me hacía sentir si ella estaba bien o mal se había roto.

La vi a lo lejos sentada en la misma banca donde pasamos tantas tardes juntos. Mataría por retroceder el tiempo y estar a su lado abrazándola en aquel lugar. Le diría que la amaba, que fui un tonto por no decirlo antes, que sus besos me encantaban y que era el más grande idiota por fingir que no me agradaban las muestras de cariño en público.

Me acerqué a ella. Parecía sorprendida por mi presencia allí.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Tus amigas estuvieron esperando por ti en el Crown- esa era una buena excusa para ocultar que el único que la buscaba ...era yo.

-Ah si..es que me castigaron y luego fui con Seiya a la escuela...-

-¿Con Seiya?- se me revolvió el estomago y dije con toda la cólera que podía sin ocultar mi desagrado- Parece que pasas mucho tiempo con ese "chico cantante" o lo que sea-

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Serena? ¿Acaso le gustaba ese chiquillo? No podía ser cierto. Nosotros habíamos terminado hace unos cuantos meses...ok ok 5 meses...pero no se supone que se guarda luto o algo así?

-Pues creo que el tiempo que pase con Seiya o con quien sea no es de tu incumbencia Darien y te agradezco por haberte dado el trabajo de buscarme pero como veras...estoy perfectamente bien.

"No Serena. No estás bien porque no estamos estoy bien yo porque no estoy contigo" pensé. Al diablo el mundo, el universo y el cosmos, voy a decirle de mi sueño y juntos encontraremos una manera de solucionar las cosas.

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando miles de imágenes inundaron mi cabeza. No estaba en una pesadilla o si? No era posible...ahora mi pesadilla se manifestaba cuando estaba despierto!

Vi como Serena y yo caminabamos al altar y cómo todo el suelo desaparecía bajo nuestros pies. Normalmente en mi pesadilla veía una gran explosión, pero ahora veía a Serena ...muerta...en mis brazos y su vestido estaba manchado con sangre en la parte baja de su vientre. Entonces una voz retumbó en mi cabeza:

"Ella y tu bebé morirán en tus brazos si no te alejas "

-Tienes razón no me importa con quien sales o dejas de salir, tu y yo ya no somos nada y si te lo pregunté fue solamente por ser amable contigo porque se lo prometí a Andrew-

Me volteé y caminé lo más rápido que pude, apretando mis puños y llorando de impotencia.

¡Porque no podía estar junto a ella!

Llegué a mi departamento y rompí todo lo que se cruzó en mi camino.

Me tiré a un lado del sillón y lloré hasta que amaneció.

 **SERENA**

Mi encuentro con Darien desvaneció el poquito de esperanza que me quedaba de arreglar las cosas con él.

Hoy era un nuevo día y decidí concentrarme en ser feliz.

La escuela como siempre fue un desastre y tenía montones y montones de tarea, pero al menos Amy me ayudaba a estudiar.

Caminaba a mi casa cuando detrás de un árbol apareció Seiya ¿Había estado siguiéndome?

-¿Tienes planes para mañana bombón?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza-Pues entonces tendremos una cita!

Casi me voy de espaldas con la afirmación de Seiya. Yo ni siquiera le había dicho que sí, pero suponía que una cita con él no me haría mal, además yo era soltera y él también.

El sábado por la mañana (después de pasarme casi una hora probándome miles de cosas frente al espejo, decidiéndome al final por unos shorts y un top blanco de encaje) me encontraba sentada en la fuente del parque donde había quedado en encontrarme con Seiya. ¿Acaso me había plantado?

-¿Perdón te hice esperar?- me dijo un joven de gorra y lentes. Entendí que era Seiya quien como siempre se estaba escondiendo de la gente.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Quien te crees que eres!-

La cita fue muy divertida. Primero fuimos al zoológico pues Seiya nunca había estado en uno. Realmente parecía un niño chiquito divirtiéndose tanto. Luego me llevó al parque de diversiones y subimos a todos los juegos.

En la casa de los sustos no pude evitar abrazarlo por el miedo que tenía, y allí pude sentir su aroma. Era tan diferente al de Darien...Seiya olía a madera y naranja...era un aroma delicioso y muy varonil. "¡Serena tonta! ¡Porque estas recordando a Darien!" me regañé a mi misma y me concentre en mi cita nuevamente. Luego comimos pizza y de postre... helado.

Seiya era muy distinto a mi pero se podría decir que nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos. Con Darien me pasaba que sentía que eramos tan opuestos. Yo siempre quería comer una pizza o una hamburguesa en un lugar sencillo y el siempre quería ir a un restaurante donde te servían 3 platos. Darien prefería los museos...yo ...el parque de diversiones.

Salir con Seiya me había demostrado que estar junto a él era muy fácil y eso...me agradaba.

Al final de nuestra cita Seiya me llevó a un club nocturno. Yo me había rehusado a entrar en un principio porque sentía que no estaba vestida para la ocasión pero Seiya me tranquilizó diciéndome "No te preocupes...estoy seguro que aunque vinieras en harapos serías la más linda".

Él siempre sabía que decir.

Yaten y Taiki también estaban adentro y me divertí muchísimo bailando con ellos.

Si Mina me hubiera visto...seguro se moría.

Mi cita acabó cuando Seiya me dejó en la puerta de mi casa. Siempre había visto en las películas que las buenas citas terminaban con un beso ¿acaso quería que Seiya me besara?

No importó porque él solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y vi a toda mi familia sentaba en la sala frente a la televisión.

-Oh Dios! Estas Muerta! - me dijo Rini y yo no sabía a que se refería

-Serena- llamó mi madre con voz seria

-Hola mamá...perdón se me hizo un poco tarde...-no no era tarde, apenas eran las 8- ¿Que es lo que ocurre?-

-¡No nos habías contado que tenías novio hija! ¡Felicidades!- dijo mi madre cambiando su tono serio por uno muy alegre y abrazándome como si fuera mi cumpleaños

-¡Vaya hermanita! no sabía que podías conquistar a artistas famosos- comentó Samy

-¿Pero de que están hablando?- mi pregunta fue respondida por una nota en la televisión que tenía como titular "SEIYA KUO ENCONTRÓ EL AMOR" . En la nota podía verme junto a Seiya en el club bailando . La conductora del programa dijo que yo era realmente hermosa lo que me hizo sonrojar y además mencionó que Seiya NUNCA había mostrado interés por alguien como lo hacía conmigo. Realmente nos veíamos felices juntos y ese pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa.

-Bueno el no es mi novio...- dije casi suspirando- pero no sé...quizá lo sea más adelante...estoy abierta a posibilidades...- y con eso subí sonriendo a mi cuarto.

Me coloqué la piyama y escribí todo lo que me había pasado en mi diario. Mina me llamó y estábamos conversando ya por casi una hora cuando entró otra llamada a mi teléfono.

-Un momento Mina te pondré en espera...¿Hola?-

-¿Así que ya eres novia del chico ese no?- me dijo la persona del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Darien?- respondí sin poder creer que era Darien quien me llamaba

-Mira Serena solamente llamo para recordarte que eres Sailor Moon y que toda la prensa que tendrías encima por ser novia de es podría poner en riesgo tu identidad...creo que no lo has pensado y no se si te importa- Darien hablaba como si solamente estuviera él en la línea, parecía que no podía detenerse- pero yo soy el príncipe de la tierra y es mi deber protegerla. Bueno eso era todo. Adiós-

Y me colgó el teléfono.

La verdad es que cada vez que me encontraba o hablaba con Darien mi cabeza quedaba muy confundida. Darien actuaba al inicio como un chico celoso y después parecía que recordaba algo y volvía a portarse como un patán.

-Hola? Hola? Serena? Estas ahí? Hola?-

-Mina...no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar- dije y me dejé caer sobre mi cama.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi examen era un total desastre. Prácticamente no respondí nada.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo con todo lo que estaba pasando?

Hace cuatro noches había llamado a Serena totalmente furioso por una nota que pasaron en la televisión donde la mostraban bailando con Seiya.¿Pero que era lo que ella pensaba al ir con ese niño a UN CLUB? ¡Ella solo tenía 15 años!

Yo nunca la había llevado a un lugar así y eso que mis amigos iban todo el tiempo y siempre me invitaban.

Supongo que nunca lo hice porque siempre vi a Serena como una niña y no quise ver que ella estaba creciendo y se estaba convirtiendo en una chica preciosa. Era normal que el tal Seiya se fijara en ella.

Hoy por la tarde fui por mi café al Crown y mi "amigo" Andrew, se había encargado de mostrarme una revista donde había una nota de 4 caras donde aparecía Serena ¡JUGANDO BASEBALL!. Era algo totalmente absurdo porque Serena era pésima para los deportes.

La nota decía que la presidenta del club de fans del grupo de Seiya y sus hermanos (que también era estudiante de la escuela de Serena) no estaba de acuerdo con el "romance" entre Serena y Seiya y los había retado a un partido, que tenia como condición que si perdían...debían dejar de salir y de andar juntos.

Casi me atoro con mi café cuando en la última hoja de la nota aparecía una foto de Serena abrazada a Seiya (específicamente con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de éste) celebrando el haber ganado.

Eso fue realmente un golpe directo a mi corazón.

Sabía que Seiya estaba interesado en Serena , y lo demostraba de todas las formas posibles, pero siempre estuve seguro del amor de Serena hacia mi y estaba confiado en que nada ni nadie podía arrebatármelo. Esa foto ciertamente mostraba lo contrario.

 _"Puedes engañar a todo el mundo Darien, pero yo te conozco desde que éramos unos niños y se que tu amas a Serena desde el primer día que la viste. Aún recuerdo cómo te brillaban los ojos cuando me viniste a contar sobre "el ángel" que te había lanzado un papel en la cabeza. No se porque la tratas así. Me he pasado noches enteras buscando un sólo motivo pero no encuentro nada, así que sólo se me ocurre que te volviste loco y por esa locura...vas a perder a Serena"-_ me había dicho Andrew antes de que me fuera del Crown explotando de cólera.

¿Estaba perdiendo a Serena realmente? ¿Se había ella enamorado de Seiya?

No. Eso no podía pasar. Pero debía reconocer que ella se veía realmente feliz en las notas, en las fotos y cada vez que ese niño estaba cerca. Su rostro se iluminaba...como antes...como cuando me amaba a mi.

No podía irme a dormir con la duda. Tenía que preguntarle a Serena.

Se que no podía aparecerme a esta hora en su casa así nada más y decirle "Oye Serena ¿estás enamorada de Seiya?", pero ya pensaría en algo en el camino.

Me subí a mi moto para salir de la universidad y me dirigí hasta su casa.

 **POV SERENA**

Mis padres y Samy se habían ido a visitar a mi tía a otra ciudad por lo que yo me quedaba a cargo de Rini lo cual no era ningun problema, siempre y cuando no apareciera ningun monstruo y y tuviera que salir de casa el fin de semana. Al menos desde que las hermanas de la persecución se habían vuelto nuestras amigas, eso no había pasado.

Melvin nos había contado que una banda de ladrones habían escapado de la cárcel y estaban cometiendo robos en mi zona, lo cúal me provoc+o mucho miedo (si, es tonto que siendo una sailor scout tenga miedo pero así soy yo).

Seiya quien estaba con nosotros se dio cuenta del pánico en mi cara y se ofreció a quedarse en mi casa y hacerme compañía. Yo tenía mis dudas sobre aceptar su ofrecimiento pero la verdad era que disfrutaba mucho estar a su lado.

La noche llegó y yo estaba terminando de ordenar un poco la casa y decidir que me iba a poner, pues no quería parecer muy arreglada, pero tampoco quería lucir como cenicienta. No sabía porque pero ahora cuidaba mucho más mi aspecto desde que Seiya estaba a mi alrededor.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Seiya.

Saludó a Rini y luego los 3 fuimos a la sala a jugar juegos de mesa. La verdad era que Seiya y Rini se llevaban muy bien, obviamente no tanto como Rini y Daren, pues ellos parecían tener una relación especial, pero al menos pasaban un buen rato estando juntos.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y las chicas hicieron su aparición en mi casa (porque no me sorprende?) al igual que Taiky y Yaten. ¿Era mi impresión o esto se estaba convirtiendo en una fiesta?

Decidimos jugar a torta en la cara usando un delicioso chantilly que mi madre guardaba muy bien en la nevera( mañana debía ir a la tienda a comprar un par de latas). Hicimos dos equipos y luego de una hora, el equipo de Taiky nos llevaba la delantera.

Era el turno de Mina contra Seiya y la categoría de la pregunta era "espectáculos". Sabía que íbamos a ganar.

Mina respondió bien y se alistó para darle el tortazo en la cara a Seiya, pero éste se movió en el último momento y Mina le estampó el plato con chantilly en todo el cuello, brazos y camisa.

Ya que Seiya se iba a quedar a pasar la noche en mi casa (al igual que los otros...o al menos eso parecía) le ofrecí que se duchara en el baño de abajo y se cambiara con la muda de ropa que había traído. Antes subimos a mi cuarto para sacar su maletín y darle una toalla limpia.

-Bombón- me encantaba cuando me llamaba así- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Una pregunta? Si claro- dije y seguí buscando la toalla

-Bueno pues yo...yo quería saber si tu...si a ti te gustaría...-Oh dios! ¿Acaso me preguntaría si quería ser su novia? Que hago! Que hago!

-Uy! es cierto dejé el pollo en el horno!- y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Estábamos sentados en la sala viendo una película mientras Seiya se duchaba, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Rini se ofreció a abrir la puerta y luego de que salió se la sala, lo siguiente que escuché fueron gritos.

 **POV DARIEN**

Llegué a casa de Serena y me sorprendió escuchar bulla adentro. ¿Acaso había una fiesta?

Rini abrió la puerta y yo me agaché para saludarla y en ese momento vi a Seiya subiendo la escalera cubierto solamente con una toalla en la cintura.

Sin pensarlo aparté a Rini y tiré de él, haciendo que cayera y empecé a golpearlo.

El chico respondió a mis golpes con gran habilidad y me causo dolor, algo que pocos habían conseguido.

A los pocos segundos sentía que alguien me jalaba de atrás y vi a uno de sus hermanos sosteniendome, mientras otro ayudaba a Seiya.

Las amigas de Serena también estaban ahí...boquiabiertas y Serena me decía con los ojos que estaba en graves problemas.

Pronto todos se fueron, incluso Seiya a quien sus hermanos practicamente se tuvieron que llevar a rastras y me encontraba sentado en la cocina con un pedazo de carne sobre mi ojo que Rini me había puesto.

-Rini, por favor ve arriba...Darien y yo debemos hablar- dijo Serena con voz seria

-Pero yo...- respondió Rini pero ante la mirada de Serena solamente obedeció.

-Serena yo...lo siento-

-De verdad que no te entiendo Darien-

-Lo sé, ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero por favor comprende...llegue aquí y lo primero que me encentro es a ese tipo desnudo-

-No estaba desnudo y ya te dije que se embarró con crema-

-Si sí, pero mi punto es que no es una imagen agradable para un ex novio-

-Tu lo has dicho Darien...tu eres MI EX NOVIO ya no tienes ningún derecho a hacer algo como lo de hoy-

-Pero él...él estaba...-

-Y qué si estaba desnudo? ¿Qué es lo que te afecta? ¿Que yo pueda acostarme con él? -

¿Que acababa de decir? Oh no...ya no podía controlarme

-¡PERO DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO SERENA! ¡TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO!-grité lo más fuerte que puede. Se que estuve mal pero no podía contenerme.

-¿Y PORQUE NO PUEDO?-

-¡PORQUE TU ERES MIA ...M I A...Y NO PUEDES ESTAR CON NADIE MÁS!-

-JA! TE RECUERDO QUE ESE DERECHO LO PERDISTE EL DÍA QUE ME DEJASTE!-

Era verdad, yo era quien la había dejado. Yo era quien le había roto el corazón y era yo el que ahora le estaba haciendo daño.

-Porque ...¡PORQUE NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE ENTENDERME!- le dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por mis ojos

-¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO ENTENDER? ¿QUE NO ME QUISISTE? ¿QUE ME DEJASTE COMO SI FUERA CUALQUIER COSA?-

-Por favor...no peleen- voltee para ver a Rini quien lloraba a la entrada de la cocina

-Rini vete arriba- dijo Serena mirando al patio.

-Por favor...ustedes se aman y papá siempre decía que los que se aman no deben...-

-¡YA BASTA RINI! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS ARRIBA!-gritó Serena de manera muy seria

Rini se fue llorando y yo quise ir tras ella pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Serena.

Ella estaba ahí parada. Mirando por la puerta del patio hacia la nada.

Se quedó allí por unos veinte minutos hasta que por fin hablo.

-Quiero que por favor...me dejes en paz-

-Serena...lo siento-

-Hablo en serio...por favor vete y no vuelvas a venir por aquí. Si quieres ver a Rini puedes hacerlo, pero cuando yo no esté.-

No quise responder pues sabía que lo único que haría ...sería empeorar todo.

Subí las escaleras para despedirme de Rini, pero al llegar al cuarto de Serena. No la encontré.

La busqué en todo el segundo piso y nada.

Bajé y le dije a Serena que no la hallaba y juntos empezamos a buscarla hasta que el comunicador de Serena sonó.

-Serena! Apresúrate! Estamos en el parque, una horrenda mujer apareció y tiene a Rini!- escuché la voz de Lita desesperada.

Me transformé al mismo tiempo que Serena y salimos corriendo para el parque.

Al llegar, una mujer de cabello verde y risa estruendosa, sujetaba a Rini por la muñeca.

Las chicas atacaron pero la mujer era muy fuerte.

Serena intentó atacarla con su cetro pero la mujer se movió agilmente y lo esquivó. Al menos dejó caer a Rini a quien yo sujeté antes de que golpeará el suelo.

UNa nube negra apareció y de ella salió un hombre de cabello rojizo, quien de sus manos sacó una energía oscura que envolvio a Rei, Amy y Lita. Pronto los 5 desaparecieron delante de nuestros ojos.

Serena lloraba desconsolada por sus amigas, mientras Mina la consolaba.

Rini había despertado y al ver a Sailor Moon corrió hacia ella.

-¡Por favor ayúdame! - decía llorando- ¡Mi papá y mi mamá!..ellos...ellos...¡POR FAVOR!-

Serena pareció reaccionar y pronto abrazó a la niña.

-Tranquila...te ayudaré, pero necesito que me digas si tu sabes dónde se pueden haber llevado a mis amigas- Rini afirmó con la cabeza y luego sacó de cuello una llave que tenía colgada en una cadena.

Sin darme cuenta, era absorbido por una nube que se formó sobre nuestras cabezas y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba frente a una puerta de piedra, delante de la cual se encontraba una sailor de cabello largo y verdoso.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegamos hacia una gran puerta y una mujer, mucho mayor que nosotras con traje de Sailor se acercó con intención de atacarnos.

-¡PLUUU!- gritó Rini abalanzándose sobre la mujer- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-

-Pequeña Dama- respondió- ¿Porque tomaste mi llave? ¡He estado muy preocupada por ti!- dijo regañándola

-Lo siento Plu...yo solo quería ayudar a mamá y papá y mira! ¡He traído a Sailor Moon conmigo!- contestó Rini señalándome

La mujer se levantó y hizo una reverencia ante nosotros, y luego de explicarnos que era la sailor del tiempo (ok eso no me lo esperaba) nos contó que estábamos en el futuro y que debíamos ser extremadamente cuidadosos de no interferir en nada. Por alguna razón ella no podía abandonar la puerta del tiempo, y sentí mucha lástima pues estar sola debía ser muy difícil.

Luego de atravesar un laberinto y un camino lleno de niebla, llegamos al hogar de Rini.

Ahora entendía porque ella se sentía tan triste y mencionaba con tanta pena a su papá y mamá.

Todo estaba destrozado, como si hubiera habido una guerra y en el fondo, se veía una estructura de cristal que al parecer, era el único edificio que se mantenía en pie.

Caminamos hacia ese edificio, contemplando en el camino aquel desolador panorama hasta que una voz nos detuvo.

-¿Eres tu pequeña dama?- un momento...ese era Darien?

-Papá!- gritó Rini y corrió hacia la estructura de cristal.

Al llegar pudimos ver que era un palacio ...uno muy hermoso, pero estaba totalmente vacío. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a un gran salón y en medio encontramos otra estructura de cristal y al acercarnos casi me voy de espaldas al ver que dentro de esta estructura...¡Me encontraba yo dormida!

Bueno no era precisamente yo, pero esa mujer perfectamente podía ser mi hermana gemela. La única diferencia entre ella y yo era que ella era una mujer y yo apenas soy una adolescente .

-Es hermosa verdad?- esa voz nuevamente- Ella es la Neo Reina Serena-

-¡NEO REINA SERENA!- gritamos Mina, Darien y yo al mismo tiempo

De un costado del salón apareció Darien, bueno un Darien un poco mayor, su cabello no era negro, sino que más bien tenía un tono casi morado y su rostro reflejaba su edad. Sujetada de su pierna estaba Rini.

-Perdonen si mi hija les causó muchos problemas, ella...es una niña un poco engreída...al ser la única niña del palacio es consentida por todos- miré confundida a Darien y después a Mina- Ella es la princesa Serena, la heredera de Tokio de Cristal y su futura hija-

-¡HIJA!- Pero de que estaba hablando si Darien y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntos... cómo podíamos entonces tener una hija!

-Si, ella es hija de Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba, los reyes de Tokio de Cristal-

¿Reyes?¿Darien y yo?

-Espera un momento no entiendo nada , eso quiere decir que tu...- interrumpió Darien

-Si Darien yo soy tu yo en el futuro...soy el rey Endimion-

Todo esto era muy raro. Darien y yo ya no estábamos juntos...entonces ¿cómo era posible que dirigiéramos juntos un reino y peor aún..que tengamos una hija? Nada tenía sentido. La cabeza me daba vueltas y yo...de verdad necesitaba sentarme.

-Tokio de Cristal fue fundada por mi esposa y yo, la reina Serena y desde aquí gobernábamos el mundo manteniendolo en paz. La tierra era un lugar muy feliz, las enfermedades se acabaron, la naturaleza volvió a renacer y las guerras terminaron-

-Pero entonces...que le pasó a la reina ¿está enferma o algo?- preguntó Mina y yo agradecí pues realmente quería saber porqué mi yo del futuro se encontraba en ese estado.

-No no está enferma...solo está dormida. Un día como cualquier otro, yo me encontraba en la parte trasera del palacio practicando con mi espada, de pronto escuché una explosión muy fuerte y corrí para ver a mi esposa y mi hija. Me encontré con un guardia quien me dijo que Serenity había salido pues la pequeña Serena estaba en el jardín de adelante. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sentía que ambas estaban en peligro y cuando llegué afuera solo pude ver una gran luz que venía hacia nosotros y a las sailors tratando de proteger a mi esposa. Luego de eso, mi conciencia despertó pero mi cuerpo estaba herido y con mucha pena vi que mi esposa se encontraba dentro de este cristal y no despertaba. Busqué a mi hija por todos lados, pero no la encontré hasta que Sailor Pluto me informó que la había localizado en el pasado-

-Entonces...entonces mis sueños eran ciertos...¡VOY A PERDERLAS A AMBAS!...- dijo Darien

-¿Sueños? ¿De que sueños estás hablando Darien? - no pude evitar preguntar

-Serena yo...yo...-

-Darien tenía pesadillas todas las noches, pesadillas donde se mostraba un futuro distinto a este pero con un final muy parecido-contestó el rey Endimion

-¿Darien? ¿A que se refiere? Por favor explícame- pregunté con el extraño presentimiento de que no me iba a gustar la respuesta

\- Serena...hace un tiempo empecé a tener la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, en ella te veía en nuestra boda, estabas tan linda...y de pronto algo todo explotaba y tu morías. Luego las pesadillas cambiaron, porque ahora estabas embarazada y te perdía a ti y a mi hijo...Serena entiéndeme yo no quería pero me decían que yo tenía que alejarme de ti o sino tu ...- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-¿Por eso terminaste conmigo?- el asintió con la cabeza

Todo lo que había sufrido había sido por un sueño. De alguna manera esto dolía y sobre todo...

-Por favor...perdóname Serena-dijo cayendo de rodillas delante mio

-Darien...no puedo entenderte, porque creo que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés yo te las hubiera perdono y en serio te agradezco por esto porque pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas y aprender a que no soy solamente Serenity o Sailor Moon, sino que soy una chica realmente valiosa y fuerte- respondí sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma

-Te juro que voy a encontrar a quien causó todo esto y yo...- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No tienes que buscar mucho, pues quien mandó esos sueños...fui yo- interrumpió el rey Endimion

Darien bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Yo conocía esa expresión de su cara. De pronto lo ví correr hacia el rey con el puño en alto para golpearlo, pero no lo logró...solo lo atravesó.

-Te dije que solamente mi conciencia había despertado, mi cuerpo no está aquí...me temo que soy solamente un holograma-

-¡PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!¿SABES TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ AL VERLA LEJOS DE MI?- Darien estaba furioso

-Créeme que lo sé y por esa razón lo hice, pero ahora que saben de los sueños y saben del destino que tendrán...pueden volver a estar juntos-

Las palabras del rey retumbaron en mi cabeza..."el destino que tendrán" .Algo dentro de mi no se sentía bien. Era una sensación de miedo, pánico y ansiedad.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de allí.

 **DARIEN POV**

Después de la revelación del rey y de que Serena saliera corriendo y Mina me detuviera diciéndome que ella se haría cargo, yo daba vueltas como león enjaulado en el salón.

-¿Quieres saber porqué lo hice?-

-¿Tiene algún sentido ahora? ¡Ella nunca me va a perdonar!- respondí

-Tu y yo somos la misma persona, pero no tenemos las mismas vivencias. Yo soy Darien Chiba y me casé con Serena Tsukino, pero antes de eso, tuve que pagar por un error que cometí y mi castigo fue ver como su corazón y la tierra, se congelaban por todo un siglo-

-¿Su corazón se congeló? No entiendo a que te refieres-

-Me refiero a que Seiya siempre será parte de la vida de Serena. En el pasado, el presente, el futuro y en cualquier línea temporal. Él siempre aparece-yo esta confundido

-¿Pero tu estas casado con Serena no? Eso quiere decir que ella te ama-

-Si. Ella me ama, pero hubo un tiempo en que ese amor no fue tan fuerte ...y la razón de eso tenía nombre: Seiya. Cuando yo cumplí 22 años y Serena tenía 18, a mi me ofrecieron una beca para irme a estudiar a América. Si dudarlo y sin consultarle a Serena, yo me fui. Los cursos eran muy difíciles y como estudiaba tanto rara vez la llamaba o respondía sus cartas, pues estaba tan confiado en su amor que no temía perderla. Veía por la tele que Sailor Moon se enfrentaba a distintos enemigos y defendía el mundo y en lugar de asumir que el proteger la tierra era mi responsabilidad como su príncipe, opté por lo mas fácil y dejé que ella asumiera todo. Un día estaba viendo televisión en casa de un amigo. Las chicas de mi grupo de estudios estaban comentando sobre el adelanto de una nota donde decían que uno de los cantantes del grupo que les gustaba había empezado a salir con una chica. Vi el reportaje y casi rompo el televisor a golpes al ver que la chica de la que hablaban la supuesta novia del cantante...era Serena.-

-Me estás diciendo que ...¿ella nos engañó?-

-No. Ella jamás haría eso...tomé el primer vuelo a Tokio y compré un ramo de rosas muy grande. Ni bien bajé del avión llegué fui a casa de Serena y al tocar su puerta su madre me recibió sorprendida. Cuando entré encontré a sus amigas y a Seiya y sus hermanos comiendo. Serena se paró inmediatamente y saltó a mi cuello. Yo quería besarla y abrazarla, decirle que sentía haber sido tan indiferente pero nunca he sido una persona que demuestra mucho sus sentimientos y solo la abracé muy rápidamente. Los días siguientes los dediqué a pasar los días con ella, pero ella se veía siempre ausente. Empecé a notar que cuando estábamos con Seiya, a quien ya me habían presentado, ella sonreía mucho más, era como si ellos fueran almas gemelas, y yo...sentía que algo no estaba bien. Regresé a América y ese fue el peor error de todos. Mi indiferencia fue vencida por lo demostrativo y romántico que era Seiya y eventualmente Serena y yo terminamos y tiempo después ella se hizo novia de Seiya.-

-Osea que ella se enamoró de él y por solamente por deber está con nosotros- dije con el corazón partido en dos

-No. Un día decidí que no quería seguir viviendo sin ella, que la amaba, que la amaba con todo mi corazón y que había sido un reverendo idiota por no haberle dicho que lo hacía desde el día en que la conocí, por no haber tomado su mano cuando caminábamos, dedicarle canciones o besarla delate de todos sin importarme lo que pensaran...y entonces regresé a Tokio. Se que está mal enamorar a alguien que tiene novio, pero eso no me importaba. Al inicio Serena no me hacía caso, pero poco a poco ella fue sonriendoe más, dándome más tiempo para hablar con ella...y así un día volví a besarla. Ese beso fue realmente mágico y luego de eso estaba seguro que ella me escogería a mi, pero lo que pasó no fue lo que esperaba. Serena entró en una depresión muy seria, pues ella decía que me amaba, pero que había llegado a sentir cosas por Seiya y no quería lastimarlo y como no podia decidir, el dolor fue más grande que ella y su corazón y la tierra se congelaron. La única persona que se quedó despierta durante el siglo que duró ese congelamiento, fui yo, al ser el guardián de la tierra y pasé cada día de ese siglo, llenandola de flores mientras dormía y susurrándole y cantándole canciones de amor. Un día Serena despertó, me vio sentado a su lado, sonrió y me besó. En ese momento supe, que ella me había escogido a mi.-

-¿Y Seiya?-

-Pues Seiya se fue muy lejos, pues él es un guerrero de un planeta lejano, solamente que en tu tiempo aún no lo descubre,pero lo importante y la razón principal por la que te conté esa historia es que yo pude recuperar a Serena y tener un futuro con ella, pero debes entender que mi tiempo es distinto del tuyo, y que el futuro cambia a cada instante y depende solamente de tus acciones-

-Quieres decir que yo...-

-Si...tu puedes perder a Serena para siempre-

-¡Y ME LO DICES ASÍ! ¡TU ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO! ¡TU ME MANDASTE ESOS SUEÑOS!-

-¡PORQUE QUERÍA QUE APRENDIERAS A VALORARLA! - ¿De que estaba hablando?- Yo pensaba que si te decía que te alejaras de ella, tu lucharías por estar a su lado y que pensarías en hacer y solucionar las cosas juntos, pero claramente el error que siempre cometemos es solo tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión. Quería que al aparecer Seiya tu fueras un mejor novio, más romántico, más divertido más cariñoso y así no pasaras por lo que yo había pasado...pero lo único que hiciste fue comportarte como un idiota, botarla de tu casa, decirle que era una niña tonta, que no tenías porqué estar a a su lado por el pasado... y ahora ¡estás a un paso de perderla!-

Era cierto. Cuando mis pesadillas empezaron yo tuve la opción de contarle a Serena lo que pasaba. Alejarme de ella no evitó que los enemigos la lastimarán, ya que el único que la lastimó fui yo. Yo no confié en ella, no confié en el amor que teníamos y la empujé a ls brazos de alguien que si la quiere como ella se merece. Todo este dolor que sentía ahora...me lo había ganado al haberle provocado tanto llanto.

-Lo sentiste verdad-dijo el Rey Endimion y yo salí corriendo a buscar a Serena

 **POV SERENA**

Corrí hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de aquel castillo.

Las lágrimas salían de mí sin poder contenerlas.

¿Porqué cada vez que sentía que mi vida estaba empezando a encaminarse en el rumbo que YO decidía, siempre el destino me obligaba a regresar a sus designios?

-Serena- sentí la mano de Mina colocar su mano sobre mi hombro y voltee para abrazarla - Tranquila, se que Darien es un idiota por no haber actuado así por un sueño, pero ahora que ya saben las cosas, pueden hablar y solucionar las cosas para estar juntos y...-

-¡Es que ese es justamente el problema Mina!¡Yo no quiero este futuro!- grité soltándome y Mina llevó una mano a su boca en señal de asombro- Yo ...cuando Darien terminó conmigo sentí que me moría. En el milenio de plata yo me quité la vida al no tenerlo a mi lado y a causa de eso condené a mi madre y a nuestro hermoso reino, pero ahora no podía hacerle eso a ustedes y a mis padres y entendí que ya no era una princesa, solo era una chica de 15 años, que tenía los mismos problemas de todos y que tendría que estudiar, madurar, tener una carrera y ser alguien en la vida-

-Tu querías ser alguien normal cierto?-

-Ajam. Cuando Darien terminó conmigo dijo que no teníamos que estar juntos solo por el pasado y me dolió mucho aceptarlo pero un día, entendí que tenía razón, Yo no podía basar mi futuro en el pasado, sino que lo tenía que moldear como hacían todos los demás y entonces por ´primera vez me sentí alguien normal. Luego apareció Seiya y ...y yo...-

-Tu viste como te trataba y lo empezaste a comparar con Darien...no te sorprendas tanto...después de todo soy la diosa del amor!-

-Sí. Seiya es tan distinto a Darien y es tan fácil pasar el tiempo a su lado, que me hizo entender que quizá había alguna oportunidad para mi de ser como las otras niñas que se enamoran de varios chicos hasta que encuentran el amor verdadero, no simplemente alguien que actúa en automático porque ya sabe cual es su destino, además que me hizo recordar que soy hermosa, valiosa y muy fuerte y que no necesito a alguien que me haga llorar, sino a alguien que me saque una sonrisa día a día...pero ahora...ahora..¡TODO ESTÁ MAL! Otra vez me dicen que mi destino está escrito y yo no tengo elección-

-¡Claro que la tienes!...Serena, nadie puede obligarte a nada y yo estaré siempre a tu lado para apoyar todas tus decisiones-

-Pero Mina y Rini? Te olvidas de ella?-

-Serena...respondeme algo..¿aún amas a Darien?-

-Si. Bueno no sé. Creo que amo el recuerdo de lo que fue Endimión y él no es Darien-

-Entiendo. Como amiga te recomiendo que dejes que tu corazón te guíe y que cometas todos los errores que quieras, pues solo así puedes aprender...esto va a ser muyyy divertido...-

-Bueno..ahora vayamos a buscar a Rini y recuperemos a nuestras amigas- le dije y empezamos a caminar hacia el palacio.

Una fuerza nos pegó al suelo y no pudimos dar un paso más.

Vi a Darien y el rey llegar pero fueron afectados por esa extraña fuerza.

-Vaya! Yo vine esperando poder llevarme de una vez por toda al molesto conejo y me encuentro a la hermosa reina paseando por los jardines-

Sentí que me elevaba. Traté de mover mi cuerpo pero no podía mover un solo músculo. Frente a mi estaba un hombre de cabello plateado con ojos hermosos, era realmente guapo, pero su rostro reflejaba maldad y el símbolo en su frente, me causaba dolor.

-¡Tu no eres la reina!- dijo acercándome hacia él- Eres una versión de ella más joven pero igual de hermosa, te llevaré conmigo-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!-gritó Darien desesperado

-¿Crees que puedes impedírmelo?- respondió enojado el hombre y con su mano lanzó una especie de rayos contra MIna, Darien y Endimion y luego todo se volvió borroso.


	7. Chapter 7

Desperté sin saber aún lo que había pasado.

Estaba cómoda. Muy cómoda, tanto que no quería abrir los ojos.

Esa no era mi cama. No no, mi cama no tenía una cama ni unas sábanas tan suaves.

Tampoco era la casa de Darien...¿Cómo lo sabía? No es que me haya quedado alguna noche a dormir con él o haya pasado algo más entre nosotros, porque de hecho solamente fui un par de veces a su departamento, pero su casa tenía un particular aroma a café y roble, el olor característico de Darien.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré sobre una cama preciosa, en un vestido más hermoso aún pero estaba en una habitación tan oscura que parecía una celda.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dije tocándome la cabeza aún mareada

-Oh veo que ya despertaste. Bienvenida a mi palacio futura reina, soy el príncipe Diamante-

-¿Tu eres el que causaste todo ese desastre en Tokio de Cristal verdad? ¡No tenías derecho!-

-Si, fui yo y créeme que al principio lo hice porque mi gente regrese a donde pertenece, pero ahora mis propósitos son más...sentimentales- respondió recorriendome con la mirada mientras yo me tapada con una sábana al momento que me paraba de la cama- Quizá no lo entiendas princesa, pero hace muchos años, cuando aún existía el milenio de plata, había un reino en el lado oscuro de la Luna. Nosotros no teníamos todas las comodidades que tenían en el milenio de plata y las cosas empezaron a ponerse difíciles para mi pueblo. Mis padres tomaron pidieron apoyo al milenio de plata, pero nunca se nos concedió debido que a que decían que éramos reinos separados, fue entonces cuando decidimos invadirlos y como era de esperarse...perdimos-

-Yo...yo no sabía eso...nunca lo supe-

-Lo sé, tu madre te protegía mucho y no dejaba que supieras nada de lo que pasaba fuera de las paredes del castillo-

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? ¿Tu me conociste?-

-Si, asistía a tu fiestas de cumpleaños desde que tenías 6 años. Yo en ese entonces tenía 10 pero en ese momento me enamoré perdidamente de ti, de tu rostro de ángel y de tus ojos profundos que solamente irradiaban alegría y pensé que un día podríamos unir nuestros reinos al casarnos y que ya nadie tendría que pasar carencias, pero entonces cuando tenías 14 años te enamoraste del príncipe de la tierra y a nosotros nos exiliaron al acusarnos de traición y toda mi familia tuvo que escapar, vagando por el espacio hasta que encontramos este planeta que nos brinda sustento y energía con su cristal oscuro-

-Pero...¿cómo es que antes nunca aparecieron? ¿Porqué atacaron el futuro?-

-Pues cuando mi gente y yo estábamos vagando por el espacio algo pasó e hizo que todos caigamos en un profundo sueño, del cual despertamos hace casi seis meses en este tiempo...el futuro cómo lo llamas tu y si te preguntas porque luzco tan joven si tengo tantos años, al igual que tu soy un ser de la luna y nuestra apariencia se congela al cumplir los 21 años-

-Siento mucho lo que les pasó Diamante...pero podemos solucionar las cosas no es necesario que destruyan el futuro-

-¡Claro que las solucionaremos! Voy a destruir el futuro y construiré uno nuevo, donde mi pueblo gobierne y tu seas mi reina y así cumpliré el sueño que tuve de niño y estaremos juntos para siempre-

-JAMAS! YO NUNCA SERÉ TU REINA!-

-Descubrirás princesa, que puedo ser bastante persuasivo-

La mirada en su rostro me aterró, cogí mi broche e intenté transformarme... intenté una vez más ...nada.

Empecé a elevarme sin poder mover un músculo de mi cuerpo y fui llevada hasta quedar frente a Diamante.

-Ahora serás mía-

"No quiero que él me bese" pensé pues no podía gritar y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. En ese momento el recuerdo de Darien enfundado en su traje de Tuxedo Mask vino a mi mente. Cómo desearía que el me salvara.

Que tonta era.

Hace poco le había dicho a Mina que quería decidir mi futuro, tener la opción de escoger mi camino y ahora ante el primer problema...llamaba a Darien.

Recordé entonces lo que mi madre, la reina Serenity me dijo una vez "La fuerza de nuestro poder no radica en un cristal...radica en nuestro corazón".

Me concentré entonces en el amor que sentía por mis padres en la tierra, por Luna, por Rini, Andrew, Molly y mis amigas y una luz brotó de mi pecho haciendo que ambos, Diamante y yo saliéramos expulsados, dejando al primero aturdido.

Aproveché ese momento de debilidad y salí corriendo. Pronto me encontré en un palacio oscuro pero vi una ventana y salté por ella haciendo un esfuerzo pues el vestido era precioso pero bastante incómodo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando de pronto, choqué contra algo muy familiar.

-Ouch...- dije reconociendo esta sensación que tantas veces había sentido antes.

-Serena! Estas bien? Te hizo algo ese tipo?- me decía Darien mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y revisaba cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo como revisado si alguna se había roto.

-Estoy bien-dije separándome de él

-Serena tenía tanto miedo de perderte!- contestó mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a su cuerpo- Perdóname por favor fui un tonto al terminar contigo por esos sueños, el rey Endimion tenía razón, yo ...yo debí ser más fuerte y debí ser un mejor novio...además tu no...-

-Basta Darien-dije con tono frío- Se que la razón por la que terminamos fueron tus sueños pero creo que esto nos ha permitido ver cómo eran las cosas en nuestra relación realmente. En principio cuando tu y yo nos conocimos nos llevábamos terriblemente mal porque tu solamente te dedicabas a molestarme- dije y el abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo- déjame terminar por favor y tu incluso salías con Rei-

-Eso no ...-

-Es claro que somos muy distintos y es cierto, la primera vez que te ví me gustaste mucho porque eres muy guapo pero siempre te la pasabas molestándome y nunca mostraste un interés en mi ni yo en tí hasta que después de la pelea con Alan y Ann recordamos que quienes éramos-

-Serena pero que dices eso no es...-

-¿Acaso alguna vez me pediste que fuera tu novia?-

-No...- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Lo ves? Solamente asumimos que debíamos estar juntos porque en el pasado fuimos Serenity y Endimion y no pensamos si Darien y Serena querían estar juntos!-

-Serena por favor tu sabes que yo...-

-No Darien! No se nada porque no se nada más de ti que lo poco que me contó Andrew y lo que pude sacarte de a pocos. Nunca me presentaste a tus amigos, ni me contaste cuales eran tus planes para el futuro o las cosas que te gustaban y tu y yo somos totalmente opuestos...yo soy alegre y tu eres reservado...yo soy cariñosa y demostrativa y tu eres frío...¿ves? es claro que no encajamos-

-Serena yo se que no soy el novio más demostrativo del mundo y que descuidé mucho nuestra relación pero tu y yo tenemos un futuro juntos y ya sabemos ahora de existe Rini y por eso...-

-¡NO DARIEN! No voy a decidir mi futuro solamente por DEBER ni menos por quien fui en el pasado. Yo no soy una princesa, soy Serena Tsukino, una chica de secundaria que no tiene ni los modales ni la gracia que tenía Serenity , pero que es lo suficientemente valiosa para encontrar a alguien que la ame por lo que es-

-Serena yo...-

-¡Serena!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

Voltee a ver y con gran alegría vi a Lita, Amy y Rei quienes corrían hacia nosotros.

-¡Chicas! Me alegra tanto que estén bien-dije abrazándolas

-Sentimos el calor de tu corazón y eso nos permitió despertar y escapar-dijo Amy

-Habíamos perdido la esperanza sabes pero el poder de tu corazón nos la devolvió- agregó Lita

-Bueno es mejor que nos movamos no queremos que nos vuelvan a capturar- dijo Rei- Por cierto donde estamos?-

-En el futuro- respondió Darien

-¡QUEEE! - dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Es difícil de explicar...vengan por aquí está el portal para volver a la tierra-

Y así Darien nos llevó de regreso hacia el palacio, donde el Rey Endimion,Rini y los otros nos esperaban.

Todos se pusieron muy contentos cuando vieron que regresamos junto a las chicas.

-Es mejor que regresen a su tiempo por ahora- dijo el rey

-Pero...Diamante puede volver a atacar-dijo Mina

-Si, pero si consigue apoderarse del cristal de plata de su tiempo y el de este tiempo que aún está desaparecido no habrá forma de detenerlos-

-Es cierto, por ahora debemos proteger a Rini- dije con firmeza

-Pero papá no quiero ir y dejarte...mamá...mamá y tu- contestó Rini con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes Rini...ahora nos tienes a nosotros y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a tus papás- la abrazó Darien

-Recuerda que nosotros somos tus padres ...bueno lo seremos algún día y desde antes de saberlo...ya te amábamos - dije sobando su cabeza

-¡PERO COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Gritó Rei

-Ya les contaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa chicas- respondió Mina mientras las llevaba del brazo luego de despedirse del rey con una reverencia.

Pronto nos encaminamos a la salida del palacio, hacia la puerta del tiempo en la cual sailor pluto nos esperaba para regresarnos a nuestro tiempo.

Mientras salíamos sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás y pude ver al rey Endimion mirándome.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para correr hacia él.

-Lo siento...yo...yo no se lo que siento...yo no quiero que no exista un futuro pero...- dije entre llanto

-No llores princesa...siempre voy a querer que seas feliz y para lograr eso siempre tienes que seguir a tu corazón. Tu línea temporal es distinta a la mía eso quiere decir que lo que ustedes están pasando ahora no es lo mismo que nosotros pasamos, así que no llores por nosotros porque solamente somos uno de tus posibles futuros pero solamente te corresponde a ti elegir cual es el que te hace feliz-

Y una rosa apareció en mis manos.

Pronto estábamos nuevamente en casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Desperté aquel lunes y vi que ya pasaban de las 10:00 am.

Sabía que tenía clases pero no me importaba. Hoy a igual que ayer, no quería salir de casa.

 _" Solamente asumimos que debíamos estar juntos porque en el pasado fuimos Serenity y Endimion y no pensamos si Darien y Serena querían estar juntos! tu y yo somos totalmente opuestos...yo soy alegre y tu eres reservado...yo soy cariñosa y demostrativa y tu eres frío...¿ves? es claro que no encajamos"_

Las palabras de Serena retumbaban en mi cabeza otra vez.

Es cierto que en parte a mi también me molestaba tener que seguir mi destino solo por haber sido el príncipe de la tierra en el pasado.

También era cierto que Serena y yo siempre fuimos muy distintos.

Más cierto aún era que yo no era el mejor novio del mundo y que nunca me preocupé por ser detallista o cariñoso con ella porque siempre pensé que me amaría solamente a mi pasara lo que pasara...hasta que llegó Seiya.

Pero también habían algunas cosas que Serena dijo y que no eran cierta:

1\. Yo NUNCA, NUNCA salí con Rei. Solamente acepté ir con ella a algunas muestras de arte porque tengo el gran problema de no saber decir que no (y ella es bastante "persistente")

2\. Yo no estoy enamorado de Serena por que en el pasado la amé como Serenity...yo Darien Chiba, estoy enamorado de Serena Tsukino desde el primer día que la vi. No solamente porque es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, sino porque toda ella irradia alegría y amor, que son las dos cosas que siempre faltaron en mi vida desde que mis padres murieron.

Yo me crié en un orfanato y nunca tuve familia. La familia más cercana que tuve fueron Andrew y sus padres que siempre me trataron con mucho cariño. Pero mientras fui creciendo empecé a sentirme amargado con la vida y con el destino que había hecho que mis padres partieran tan joven es. Me refugié en el estudio y en mi soledad y mi vida era siempre gris. Hasta el día que la conocí.

Cuando vi a Serena por primera vez me quedé pasmado por lo bonita que era. Recuerdo haber corrido a llamar a Andrew a contarle que había conocido a la mujer con la que me iba a casar y el se burló de mi cuando le dije que era tan solo una colegiala.

Luego sufrí mucho al descubrir que aquella hermosa estaba enamorada (aunque por mi salud emocional quiero pensar que solo fue un crush) de mi mejor amigo.

Nunca fui bueno hablando. Nunca fui bueno juntandome con otras personas, así que a la primera oportunidad que tuve de volver a estar solo con ella, en lugar de decirle "hola ¿cómo estas? Sabes pienso que eres hermosa, te gustaría ir por un café conmigo?" lo único que salio de mi boca fue "Hola cabeza de chorlito".

Desde ese día ella me odio y yo me esforzaba por hacerla enojar porque aunque suene imposible, cuando se enojaba se ponía más hermosa.

Pero no solamente era su obvia belleza, sino que mientras pasó el tiempo y pude conocerla me dí cuenta que era na chica llorona pero cuando había que ser fuerte no tenía miedo y expresaba lo que su corazón sentía sin temor. Era amable con todos y por eso tenía muchos amigos y de alguna forma, tenía la capacidad de de hacer felices a las personas.

Cuando venció al Negaverso y yo desperté, nuevamente perdí la memoria, pero también fue (aunque ella nunca lo haya notado) la segunda vez que me enamoré de ella.

Recuerdo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como cuando ambos junto a Alexis, el bebe que cuidábamos mientras su madre se recuperaba, caminabamos por la calle comprando leche, ropa y pañales.

Muchas de mis compañeras se habían ofrecido a ayudarme. Incluso Melissa se apareció en mi casa sin ser llamada, pero no quería a nadie más en el lugar de Serena (y Alexis tampoco).

Luego de eso llevamos a cabo la obra y pedí con todas mis fuerzas que Serena fuera Blanca Nieves para poder besarla. De alguna manera pensaba que al besarla podría confesarle todo lo que siempre sentí por ella pero mi suerte siempre es mala y el papel se lo dieron a Melissa.

Gracias a dios unos monstruos atacaron la obra el día del estreno y no tuve que besarla, pero mis problemas no acababan allí ya que ALAN, el hermano de Melissa estaba enamorado de Serena y siempre se las arreglaba para terminar con ella en una cita.

Recuerdo haberlos visto en la cola de los nuevos juegos de realidad virtual y algo dentro de mi se encendió. No había permitido que Serena acabara con Andrew que era mi mejor amigo, así que mucho menos iba a permitir que ese niño raro con cabeza azul me la quitara.

El muy maldito había aprovechado que ella resbaló y cayó para abrazarla así que en cuanto ella salió corriendo asustada por los monstruos de la atracción, corrí detrás para alcanzarla y poder estar a solas con ella. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, algo nos atacó y nuevamente perdí mi oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

Días después fui a ver a Melissa (solo por cortesía) y me encontré con Serena en el camino. Mientras tomabamos te en casa de Melissa algo atacó a Serena. En ese momento sentí que moriría si la perdía y corrí para salvarla. El árbol que nos atacaba era más fuerte que yo y luché con todas mis fuerzas por alcanzarla y tomar su mano pero no pude. Luego me desmayé y una vez más desperté para saber que ella me había salvado y recobrar mi memoria.

Luego de eso nunca pasó por mi cabeza decirle a Serena cuanto la amaba o que siempre la amé. Creo que lo hice porque al recobrar mi memoria del pasado ella asumía que lo hacía y no tenía necesidad de decirlo. Fui un idiota

Nunca la llevé con mis amigos porque siempre pensé que al igual que Andrew me molestarían por la diferencia de edades ¡Cómo había sido tan tarado como para que eso me importase!

Y ahora ella pensaba que yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella y lo peor, es que ella descubrió que no tenía motivos para estar enamorada de mi y era OBVIO! ¿Quien podría enamorarse de un tipo frio y solitario?

El rey Endimion tenía razón. La estaba perdiendo.

 **SERENA**

-Seiya!- grité con alegría mientras lo abrazaba al ingreso de la escuela

-Hola Bombón!...vaya veo que me extrañaste este fin de semana- respondió guiñándome un ojo

-Lo que pasa es que me quedé preocupada por ti por lo que pasó ese día en mi casa con Darien. Yo...lo siento mucho-

-No es nada. Solo me quedó un poco morado el ojo pero Taiki encontró una crema muy buena y mira...ya casi ni se me nota-

-Si es cierto pero lamento que haya ocurrido todo eso-

-Yo lamento no poder haberte dicho lo que quería ese día-

-Ehhh buenoo...creo que Lita me está llamando- dije nerviosa dándome la vuelta para irme

-Espera bombón- dijo tomando mi mano- ese chico Darien ...es tu novio verdad?-

-Él ERA mi novio- dije con énfasis- decidió dejarme por unos estúpidos sue...porque se dio cuenta que no encajábamos juntos-

-Pues es un verdadero tonto. Si yo fuera tu novio JAMÁS te dejaría ir-

-Eres muy amable-respondí sonrojada- ahora vamos a clases o la maestra nos matará

Ese día tuvimos clases de matemáticas, biología e inglés (materia en la cual debo decir que desde mi estancia en Londres me estaba yéndome bastante bien) y luego taller de deportes.

Ya que Seiya y yo habíamos ganado la apuesta contra su club de fans en softball, decidimos quedarnos en ese taller y la verdad es que nos divertíamos mucho.

Luego de clases (y de que Seiya se disfrazara con anteojos y gorra) fuimos al Crown por unos helados y aunque al principio Andrew lo trató un poco extraño (lo cual no me sorprende pues es el mejor amigo de Darien) luego se llevaron muy bien. Al final Seiya me acompañó a mi casa y me hizo prometerle que iríamos al cine el viernes.

Mi madre y Sami me molestaron y bromearon sobre "mi nuevo novio" durante la comida y luego de terminar mis deberes me lancé en mi cama a pensar en cómo podía ayudar a Rini y a sus padres. Diamante había dicho que todo esto había iniciado en el milenio de plata así que era mi responsabilidad terminar con esto.

Pensaba también en que no había visto a Darien desde que regresamos del futuro y eso me dolía. No sabía porque porque. Según yo no estaba enamorada de él.

"Al final uno no puede escapar de su destino"

Me había dicho Luna y empezaba a creer que tal vez tenía razón.

Estaba perdida totalmente en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un ruido afuera de mi ventana.

Instintivamente tomé mi broche cuando la puerta de mi balcón se abrió, pero al ver quien era mis defensas cayeron.

Vestido con una camisa azul y un par de jeans, luciendo guapo como de costumbre, estaba Darien con un gran ramo de flores.

-Siento entrar así, pero ya sabes que si toco la puerta y tu padre me ve probablemente saque una escopeta y me persiga por algunas cuadras- yo reí ante sus palabras

-Está bien no te preocupes-

-Ten...te traje estas flores- dijo tendiéndome el precioso ramo-son tulipanes. Se que tus preferidas son las rosas pero ya sabes que por mis poderes yo puedo conjurar rosas, así que quería traerte algo que demostrara que me tomé el trabajo, no como un príncipe sino como cualquier chico normal, de ir a una florería y escoger las flores más hermosas para la chica más linda - sus palabras me derritieron.

Era cierto. Darien podía hacer aparecer rosas como si nada, pero aún así la única vez que me trajo flores fue durante nuestra primera cita. El hecho de que me trajera flores , significaba realmente mucho.

-Los tulipanes significan muchas cosas pero los que te traje tienen un significado especial: los rojos significan el amor eterno que siempre sentiré por ti, los rosados son el símbolo de la pureza del amor que te tengo, los amarillos representan la felicidad que le inyectas a mi vida y los azules representan la sinceridad de mis sentimientos-

-Darien yo...- las palabras no salían de mi boca, ese detalle había sido simplemente...perfecto.

-Se que me vas a decir que no quieres un futuro por quien fuiste en el pasado por eso quiero decirte que yo tampoco lo quiero. Yo quiero que estar contigo porque eres Serena no porque en el pasado te amé, no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento pero quiero que sepas Serena que yo te amo desde antes de recobrar mi memoria, que siempre lo hice y que no me va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirme de no haberlo demostrado cada día como lo hacías tu-

-Darien...- dije sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por mis ojos. Maldición se supone que era una persona fuerte- yo, yo no puedo creer que eso sea verdad, tu y yo somos muy distintos y creo que con todo lo que pasó yo de alguna forma...cambié y me di cuenta que soy una chica que merece mucho más de lo que tenía porqu yo a ti te amaba sin ningún miedo y tengo miedo de volver a lo que fuimos-

-Serena- dijo tomando mi mano- ¿Aún me amas?-

-Si te soy sincera ...No se si te amo a ti o amo el recuerdo de lo que fuiste en el pasado-

-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo voltéandose y llevando sus manos a su cabeza- si tan solo yo...-

-No es culpa de nadie. Creo que es solamente...lo que tenía que pasar-dije y el se sentó al pie de mi cama con la cabeza entre sus manos

-No voy a perderte- dijo levantándose rápidamente- por favor dame una oportunidad-

-Darien yo no puedo, no se si yo quiero...-

-Dame una oportunidad al menos de estar cerca a ti, de ser tu amigo y mostrarte que puedo ser el mejor novio del mundo-

Yo caminaba de lado a lado en mi habitación, pensando en sus palabras.

-Ok pero con una condición- dije finalmente y el asintió con la cabeza- NO quiero que NUNCA MAS vuelvas a golpear o a insultar a alguno de mis amigos-

-¿Eso incluye a Seiya?-

-¡Claro que incluye a Seiya!-

Darien puso cara de fastidio y murmuraba en voz baja pero finalmente aceptó.

-Que te parece una cena de media noche?- dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante

-Darien...estoy en piyama-

-Estas perfecta para dónde vamos-

Y luego me cargó entre sus brazos y saltó por la ventana.


End file.
